The regulation of breathing gas by high pressure regulators is common to that required to regulate the flow of gas from a high pressure to an intermediate source. Such regulators are known in self-contained breathing apparatus. Generally, the first stage or high pressure regulator regulates upwards of 3,500 psi gas to an intermediate or lower pressure. The regulation can be from the high pressure source of 3,500 psi down to approximately 120 to 140 psi.
After the first stage regulation of the high pressure gas, a demand or second stage regulator can be utilized for a user of self-contained breathing apparatus. The demand regulator generally functions by inhalation creating movement of a diaphragm, which in turn operates a valve that is linked to it. Upon the demand regulator valve opening, the first stage or high pressure regulator then regulates flow from the source, such as a high pressure tank.
This invention is concerned with regulation of the high pressure source to a second stage or demand regulator. Such regulators are known to have a diaphragm that is exposed to ambient pressure. Such regulators are utilized with self-contained breathing apparatus used for industrial or firemen's safety equipment, as well as self-contained underwater breathing apparatus. Oftentimes, the high pressure regulator is attached to a valve of a tank by means of a yoke and a threaded securement by the yoke. The high pressure source is allowed to flow into the regulator and after regulation to the intermediate or demand regulator.
Such regulators that are used for high pressure have in the past had problems with regard to the high pressure seat. As can be imagined, high pressure against a movable valve seat can cause valve deterioration. In the case of valve seats which utilize a softened material, such as an elastomer or plastic for sealing purposes, the wear and the problems associated with valve movement can be quite severe.
Valves that employ high pressure seats in the past have often had an elastomer molded into the valve seat. The elastomer is exposed to high pressure and can deteriorate over time due to its movement against a sharpened crown or sealing orifice. A further problem associated with such high pressure seats is the elastomer can disassociate from the metal to which it is adhered or seated.
The delamination or disassociation of an elastomeric or plastic seating portion from its metal underlayment or seat body can be quite severe. The results are that when a disassociation takes place, the valve will no longer function in its normally operative mode. When it does not function, it can impede or supply excess air to a user, such as one using self-contained breathing apparatus for industrial or firemen's safety in hazardous environments or in the alternative, self-contained underwater breathing apparatus.
This invention overcomes the deficiency of such seats in the prior art by creating a seat without any elastomeric or plastic to metal junctions exposed to high pressure. Prior art seat junctions exposed to high pressure sometimes separated. To the contrary, this seat provides for a smooth, unrestricted surface which is exposed to high pressure breathing gas without any junctions or partlines. This serves to prevent disassociation or delamination of soft elastomeric or plastic portions from the metal of the seat body to which it is adhered. Consequently, greater reliability as to delamination and disassociation is accomplished by this invention. This enhances the longevity and overall operability and reliability of the first stage regulator in which this invention is utilized.